


界线（上）

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 18+
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	界线（上）

假期摧毁自律。

明知有工作，昨晚一个没忍住，刷副本到早晨七点，结果九点就被经纪人的电话揪出了被窝，到公司时困得像是谁当街给了他一榔头。

堂本光一抱着胳膊恹恹地眯着眼，会议桌对面统一着黑西装的大叔像是影分身，叫他脸盲，他脑海里玩着消消乐，话音零碎飘进耳朵。一年一续约，涉及到今年的日程计划，CM的分成，社内规定和合作的唱片公司，他顺着对方的停顿点头，没怎么听进去。条款年年没什么差别，比起消耗时间在这种这种场合，他更愿意去做点实事，他不缺钱，也没有什么质疑和突破的打算，这类会议更像是走形式。

...更何况“那人”也没提出什么异议，想来不会有错。

那人，堂本刚，他同事，和他隔着两米远，也在一边抱着胳膊面无表情听。这会一年一次，主角的二位一个比一个不走心，像是局外人。作为同根绳上的另一只蚂蚱，堂本刚看向别处，连跟着点头都懒怠，对面的人只能从他没明着反对判断他应该是没有异议。

画面看上去很有趣，一同对峙着别人的两个人，中间隔着层透明的结界。

进程在沉默中进行，条款被审慎地逐个确认，直到进行到一半进来个人，是经纪人，白着脸瑟缩着探头，“刚桑，您，您得出来一下。”

堂本光一抬起眼睛，困劲稍微被驱散了些，完整的视野中，他今天第一次看见了堂本刚的全貌。头发草草扎了一下，普通的套头卫衣和牛仔裤，相当随便，证明眼前没有值得他打扮的人。玳瑁平光镜没遮住眼下乌青和眼里血丝，微启的唇有些苍白，面容平静中带着冷淡，引人好奇是不是没睡好，又摆明了谢绝关心，察觉到堂本刚下移的目光，他快速移开视线，表示自己无意窥探。

堂本刚顿了顿，慢慢拉出椅子站起来，平静地走了出去，会议室门在他身后砰得合上。

重要会议，中途被打断有些蹊跷，发生了什么大事？堂本光一没什么头绪。年关刚过，很多人和事都蠢蠢欲动，他一时想到了很多，又什么都想不出。

不关我事...堂本光一想着，抓了抓头发，换个姿势瘫着，却因为少了双耳朵在，比刚才稍微用心去听对面人的话。

他俩是普通同事。同属一个偶像团体，成团时间不短，没发展出什么故事。毕竟双人团，节目上舞台上难免有些被要求的互动，他俩并不抗拒，信手拈来，经验丰富；小的肢体动作，言语迷雾，配合很默契，相当有职业精神，但私下实际上不算很熟。没电话，不联络，早十几年前搬出同个宿舍，就也不知道对方住哪了。

也没有想打听的想法。保持距离是挺重要的事。

以前听说后辈团会私下一起吃意面，堂本光一相当震惊，换做他不太敢想象。和堂本刚一起吃意面？那恐怕是真的要世界毁灭了。

会开完了，因为另一位不在合同没签成，接下来还有工作他也不能离开。他起身出去，路过不远处门半阖的一间办公室，缝隙里露出堂本刚半个肩头，他脚步不自觉停下，瞄了眼周围没人，靠着墙站在了对面，模糊能看见门里的场景。

...闲着也是闲着，他心里跟自己说。

他看到几个高层坐在堂本刚对面，把一叠照片扔在桌子上，堂本刚抱着胳膊，靠着椅背不讲话，脊背松弛，好像都懒得抬眼去确认；低着头，时不时用涂了荧光色指甲油的手指绕着鬓角，办公室一片凝固的静默。没几秒高层就被他无所谓的态度激怒，攥着手紧促地敲了几下桌面，压低的声音含着隐怒，“我们的态度很明确，立刻分手，开始非公开自肃，并做到交际报备！”

堂本光一缩在墙角的阴影里，闻声挑挑眉。

...嚯。

“私下未经允许找男友还被拍到亲密接触的照片，你是不是真的以为公司对你的所作所为毫不知情？”那高层声音严厉，“你知不知道这种照片泄露出去会有什么后果？你知道公司花了多少钱才把新闻给压下去把底片买到手吗？”

...男友？堂本光一愣了愣。

这人...玩很大啊。

他们对对方的私生活并不关心，对对方的了解只局限在工作场合，对于off状态，非偶像非明星的堂本刚，堂本光一的记忆停留在早已物是人非难以辨认的幼时。他其实偶尔会好奇对方私底下都干点什么呢？明明年轻的时候还因为和女朋友分手哭着给他打过电话，现在居然就和男人在一起了。

他自己是那种相当规矩的。取向不小众，也并没有那种被妖魔化的娱乐圈陋习，纵情滥交之类不存在，只是陆陆续续谈过几个女友，基本是普通人。一直很低调，也遵循了事务所的要求，绝对不被拍到，对外称自己单身。分手和交友都会老实报备，是那种不出圈的省心艺人。

他是如此，与此同时，堂本刚在和什么样的人交际却完全想不到。有时候工作结束，看到堂本刚穿着比节目上的服装还华丽花哨的私服离开，心里会忍不住好奇，想着这是去见谁呢？却没敢问过。

堂本光一知道他们之间是存在那一条线的，存在着那条在他们所栖身的所在之间静默流淌的河，那是对对方应该了解的限度。有必要让他知道的堂本刚会让他知道，不该他打听的事他不去问，这是维持他们之间稳定和平衡的安全线，是他们同事多年培养出来的礼貌和默契。

失衡是可怕的事，踏足禁区后果未知，平和安定来之不易，他心里清楚。职场守则第一句就是和同事保持距离，只是那条线偶尔会被那涂得嫣红的眼角和带着挑逗的香气所撼动，像是紧锁的门缝隙间泄出丝缕光亮。在镜子里偷偷瞟一眼，陌生的熟悉身影翩然而去，叫人一时失语的模样消失在视线中，变成印在视网膜上的视觉残留。心头被一丝奇妙而难解的不安撬动，长久以来变成已经麻木了的反射神经。

堂本光一回想着高层说的几个字，男友，亲密接触，他陷入思考，没意识到房间内的人已经推门出来了。

听到的最后一句是高层说的“...延迟发行”，他匆忙站直，冲着高层打了招呼，对方含着愠怒的面容卡住，带着僵硬的笑容点点头，停了话音。

堂本刚看到他，只是诧异了一下，随即垂下眼睫，还是什么都与他无关的样子。高层在他身后，看他的眼神像是看一颗不定时炸弹。从堂本光一的角度，正好看到那人半长的头发里掺着的几缕殷红，心中不奇怪高层的警惕-在不知不觉间，这个人长出了大人们所规定的框架，枝叶向着无法预估的方向蔓延：做不被部分人理解的音乐，着奇装异服，搞先锋概念，与男性交际在大人物们看来也是同样的出格行为，只不过更加不能被允许。

他们本该只像是糖果一样，呈现包装上写好的鲜艳色彩和甜蜜味道，没人需要他们多么特别，特别对他们来说甚至是危险的，但偏偏堂本刚不太听话。

“别给光一添麻烦！”高层离开前说了一句。

堂本刚看了他一眼，又挪开视线。

离开前堂本光一隐隐看见了照片上的另外一个人，很高大，很结实，胡子头发都浓密，堂本光一说不出来哪里怪怪的...硬要说，是和自己完全相反的人。

两人一前一后，走去同个方向，接下来还有一起的工作，气氛有点尬。堂本光一想着该怎么解释自己站在门口的事，碰巧撞见，无意偷听？自己都不相信。什么都不说尴尬，说点什么更尴尬。

就这么走了一段路，先开口的却是堂本刚，“这次给你添麻烦了。”他淡淡地来了一句，“有什么想问的吗？”

...完全不像是觉得自己添了麻烦的样子，堂本光一腹诽。

其实添麻烦什么的，堂本光一倒是没觉得，同事喜欢男人，就是这么简单一回事。从前不知道，现在知道了那就接受。做与众不同的音乐不添麻烦，搞鲜明的个人形象也不，那么找什么样的人做对象自然也不会，堂本刚有这个自由，也有这个权力，本质上和他无关。

只是，说什么有什么想问的，估计也只是假客气。就算问了也根本不会说，这个人，近十年来嘴里哪有一句真话？

每次问他点什么，总是避重就轻，似真似假；话很长但没什么信息量，摆明了没打算说实话，实在混不过去就笑，次次都能蒙混过关。堂本光一没有那么不知分寸，不爱说就算了，他不自讨没趣。

那个无话不说的年纪和不设防的堂本刚，卡在他濒临遗忘的记忆边缘，若堂本刚突然坦诚起来，他恐怕会慌张地难以招架。早年间还会琢磨到底从什么时候堂本刚和自己划清界限，年纪上来了也就不和自己过不去了，想明白之后也没那么叫人难过，少了个青梅竹马的伙伴，多了个普通同事。世界上渐行渐远的东西多得是，他们没有相看两厌，或许已经是幸运了。

只是既然不打算说，又何必叫人问呢？

堂本光一心里有些烦躁。

两个人一起进了电梯，楼层递减，当红色的数字变成个位数之后，堂本光一终究还是忍不住，他想既然是你让我问的，那我可就问了。

“...和女人，有什么不一样吗？”

话出口的一瞬间他就后悔了。

堂本刚怔了怔，转过头看向堂本光一。当事人问完立刻低下了头恍若鸵鸟，躲闪着眼神，明明是提问者，却像是比答者收到了更大的冲击，竖起的夹克领子掩住的耳尖微微泛红。堂本刚看着他，半晌，无言地笑了笑。

“完.全.不一样。”他慢条斯理，把完全两个字拉得很长，堂本光一提着口气，堂本刚却停顿了半天，隔了很久才悠悠地说，“怎么，光一感兴趣？试过就知道，不是轻易能拒绝的体验。”

堂本光一被半口唾沫呛住，剧烈咳嗽起来。

...他压根想象不出堂本刚会被快感支配的样子，不如说主动去想象这种东西就已经不对了，他咳嗽着，内心充斥着震惊和茫然，“你就那么的...即使，即使受到警告，”他喘着粗气，“之后还是会去找他吗？”这真的超出他认知范畴了。

“生理需求的话，不也是没办法的事嘛，”堂本刚随意地说，“光一不也有女人嘛？”

那怎么一样！堂本光一在心里给自己辩解。

而且如果是你知道的那个，已经分手很久了啊，他心里有点委屈地想。

又没人说话了，除了又被堂本刚难分真假的话吓到，还是相当于什么都没问出来。电梯门在眼前打开，他们走进大厅再出大楼，未尽的峭寒包裹住他们。堂本光一竖起领子，看见堂本刚瑟缩了一下，皱了皱眉，连皱眉的样子都很熟悉，和脑海中的面容重叠，可心里的声音却完全没法听到。街道换了春天气息的装饰，但和往年也没什么差别，穿梭而过的人们有相似的服装和同样的漠然表情。年年面貌相同的早春，早已习惯渗透的都市，一成不变的关系和人，之后也会这么下去，循环往复周而复始，什么都不会改变。

“抱歉，”冷风里，堂本刚张了口，脸上的调笑也收了起来，很通情达理的样子，“跟你说这个，很难理解吧？不要放在心上。光一呢，老老实实喜欢女孩子就...”

那条河依旧横亘在他们之间，什么都不改变。

“只是生理需求的话，我就不可以吗？”

堂本刚睁大眼睛。

“限定男性的话，”堂本光一站定，直视着堂本刚，“其实不拘束对方是谁吧？如果你只是有生理需求，那么我和那个胡子很多的男人，其实没差别吧？”

我在说什么啊，他想。

堂本刚缄住，打量他一眼。

“...光一很自信呢。”

堂本光一脑子一片空白，瞬间想到的回应是那当然，用过都说好！想了想，还是闭嘴了。

“既然如此，”堂本刚平静地接话下去，“那要不要试试？周三晚上有时间吗？”

？

堂本光一觉得自己需要想想。

但嘴巴却有自己的意志，且回答得相当斩钉截铁。

“有，六点之后，地方你定。”

*---*---*---*---*---*---*

车窗上被飘着的雨丝拉出几条斜线，冷意侵染玻璃。试图猛吸一口缓解焦虑，却差点被烟屁股燎了手指，堂本光一哆嗦着把烟头掐灭，明明旁边没人仍然做作地清清嗓子，掰过后视镜检查自己胡茬有没有冒出来。

前不久还认定私下一起吃意面世界都会毁灭，结果接下来就要睡了。

他果然是身处平行宇宙或者是折叠时空或者是五维空间...吧。

车窗被人敲了敲，他反射性一跳，猛地转头，看见车窗外堂本刚的脸，眼睛的位置正好有雨丝积着流淌下来。

“在巷子。”他下了车，堂本刚言简意赅地说。

黄昏被黑夜吞得连影子都不剩，细雨无声地洇湿眼前的画面，他们静默地走在雨中，昏暗小巷尽头的是一家Love Hotel，两人无言地在自助前台登记，又沉默地进入电梯。四方密闭，堂本光一闻到隐晦潮湿的草木香气，像藤蔓在边境线沉默地叫嚣，间接照明的走廊，地毯像是泥潭，他深一脚浅一脚，刚的衣角在眼前摇晃着，刚停在房间门口，抬手开门，指骨分明，动作轻快，闪过的白光像是利刃温柔地破开城防。

堂本光咽了一口唾沫。

是很高规格的套房，比一般的酒店还宽敞些，堂本刚把随身的包挂起来，转身看着他。

...很不一样。

他们一起的工作还是前天，两天没见，堂本刚叫他觉得很新鲜；穿了收腰的大衣和刺绣半裙，头发打着小卷披在肩上，带着油亮的光泽，下巴轻轻抬起时，眼睛里闪过湿润的光，仔细一看才注意到，瞳子中间戴了深灰色的彩片，眼瞳里绽开花朵，十分的漂亮，和他惯常见到的堂本刚完全不一样。

太漂亮了，他冷静地想，是会让没试过的男性觉得“这样我也可以接受”的样子。

雨好像大起来了，外面的声音逐渐吵杂，也逐渐混乱，像是他偶尔会听的白噪音，只是并非安眠的雨，是沸腾的雨。刚站在他面前，眼睛直直注视着他，眸子中似有幽深的暗涌。

他张了张口，他从前没有过这种经历，和女人也大多是在自己家或对方家。他没经验，不知道是不是应该先说点什么，他不想让自己表现得太急切或者太生疏，不知怎么，面对着堂本刚，他总是显得略输一筹，“你...吃饭了吗？”他有点结巴地问。

堂本刚没说话，默不作声地凑近，一步一步，带着繁复花纹的裙摆在明暗的变化间闪着细小的光，下一刻，堂本刚轻轻勾住他的手，有些尖锐的指甲抵在他掌心，带来绝妙的痒和蔓延开的疼。

“我们约好，要做就做，”堂本刚低垂着眉目，睫毛的影子铺在面颊，另一只手去脱他的西装，“不说也不做不相干的事，这是规矩，好不好？”

下一刻他的嘴唇被温软的唇瓣贴上，藏在衣襟、脖颈、头发里的草木香气汹涌地包裹他，他没有反应的时间，无法招架，像是等待被攻陷的城堡。丛林密不透风，遮蔽天光，嘴唇陷入倾塌的柔软中，带着香气的沼泽带着绝妙的湿润，他扣紧刚的手腕，加大了力气去吮吸掠夺，直到彻底迷失其中。

唇分开时堂本刚大口呼吸着，唇瓣潮湿又红润，他揽着眼前人的腰，大衣被随手丢在地毯上，那条漂亮裙子是紧身的，包裹着掌心纤细的腰肢和丰润的臀。裙子的拉链被拉开，他被牵引着触摸眼前的人。

“光一。”

他把堂本刚压在墙上时按灭了灯，那总是在耳边响起的熟悉声音以陌生的妖娆形态在他耳边重新响起，像是长夜中的哨。

他们亲吻，抚摸，栽倒在床上，刚俯下身，用牙齿咬开他牛仔裤的扣子，耐心又娴熟地抚摸他，指尖灵活，琴茧蹭过马眼，凑到他耳边低低地笑，小声喊着光一，光一。他闭着眼睛，像是一头栽进瘴气密布的雨林，茫然又猛烈地摸索深陷。

被引导着进入眼前的人时，他感受到身下的人一瞬间的紧绷，他瞬间停滞了动作，黑暗中看到那双眼睛里的一点幽微亮光，但很快他被揽住脖子拉下去，交换潮湿甜腻的吻。他握着那人凸出的骨盆，开始缓慢的抽动，直到那柔软却紧绷的通路畅通无阻。房间里回响着淫靡的水声，像是同下坠的雨同频，刚在他身下压抑着喘息，被操开后是沙哑又甜腻的吟叫，他抬着那细白的脚腕到肩头，更大地打开他，更深地操进去，刚喊他的名字，光一光一，求他给他，一遍又一遍，声音像是在哭，又像是爽的快要坏掉了。

给你，他低声回应，我都给你。

他整个人释放出来时，堂本刚也痉挛着瘫软在他怀里，他抽出自己的东西，眨眨眼，抹了一把额头的汗水。刚的身体还微微颤抖着，他伸过手，替他摸了几把，刚额头抵着他的肩膀，低喊着释放在他掌心。

他让刚跪趴在床上，沾着刚射出来的东西从背后重新进入，刚被汗水打湿的长发沿着脊背的形状黏在身上，他俯身亲吻那蝉翼一样的脊背，腰的挺动却没停。刚身体颤抖着，呻吟被撞的破碎，没法完整喊他的名字，在他顶进最深处时脖子高高扬起来，手指紧攥着床褥，用力的关节发白。快感浪潮一样冲击，直到一瞬间的空白，刚声音沙哑着喊了一声，颓然倒下，身体里还埋着光一的性器。

雨还在下，界线模糊成暧昧的水痕，他们紧挨着彼此，身体重合，汗水和汗水融在一起。

两个人在黑暗里躺了一会，光一从刚的身体里抽出来，刚从床头抽了纸，捧着他的手，一根根擦他沾了白浊的指头。他们谁也没说话，洗手间的门缝泄出来的一点光亮，两个人在床榻间像是昏暗的山峦，投下沉默的阴影。擦干净了，堂本刚丢掉了那团纸，站起身走到浴室，关上门，不久响起水声。

堂本光一看着自己干净的指尖出神，反应过来想到那人下地时打颤的脚尖，问了一句，“要帮忙吗？”没人说话，水声依旧。

一会堂本刚走出来，这功夫堂本光一抽了支烟，“我洗好了，”刚说，“不好意思先洗了，你进去吧。”

说着按开了灯，白光倾泻，堂本光一下意识眯起了眼睛，习惯光亮后，看到眼前的人披了浴袍，清清爽爽，面容平静里带着冷淡，刚才的潮湿雾气和暧昧一扫而光，被丢进黑暗的口袋之中。

光一眨眨眼睛，迟迟察觉到，雨在不知不觉间已经停了。

等他洗好出来时，堂本刚已经穿好衣服了，靠在门口看着手机。

“我有车，”他手忙脚乱地套牛仔裤，“你接下来去哪，我...”

“不用了，”堂本刚打断了他，歉疚又客气地笑笑，“还有点事。”

“...哦。”他愣了愣，转身去拿上衣。

两人在酒店门口分开，走不同的方向，他盯着那个背影看了一会，转身离开。

*---*---*---*---*---*---*

第二天很巧，早上有一起的工作，他早到了些，坐在化妆镜前打哈欠。昨晚没睡好，破碎地梦见堂本刚，难耐地呻吟的脸和有些冷淡的脸，分不清哪个才是真的。堂本刚晚了几分钟到，没刮胡子，扣了顶灰色贝雷帽，厚外套下是随意的白T，又是很随便的衣服，但他知道不一样，那薄薄的生地下有刚好被遮住的吻痕，他用了些力气。

化妆师一边一个，给他们上粉底画眉毛，乐屋一片寂静，泾渭分明。他想，估计化妆师一定在想，果然KK在乐屋都是不说话的啊。结束后他们的视线在镜子里短暂接触，堂本刚的眼神毫无波动地掠过他，像是什么都没发生。

被通知去待机的时候，堂本刚从椅子上站起来，不知是不是因为前面的空间太狭窄脚的位置没放对，原因不明地踉跄了一下， 他隔了一段距离，却下意识地伸手去搀扶，但堂本刚很快站稳，他的手僵在半空中。

堂本刚没说话，轻描淡写地看了他一眼，眼神里有警告，他讪讪地收回手，摸摸鼻子，一起去待机。

接下来是录制，一切都正常度过，有需要身体接触一起完成的部分，要触碰到堂本刚时，堂本光一自己暗中紧张，他却没有任何的反常，坦荡的叫人无措。堂本光一的思维有片刻逸散，想到在他的身下像水一样柔软的人，好像轻轻一触碰都会融化掉，高扬的脖颈像是雨中的天鹅，敏感又柔软，每次动作像是陷进被雨濡湿的羽毛堆，完完全全的不一样。

堂本光一不自觉地陷入了迷惑之中。

直到收录结束，他们离开录影棚，分头离开，一切都一如往常。

直到回了家之后洗了澡看到手机上的短信，发件人是堂本刚，只有三个字，“下周一？”

联系方式是那天结束后才加的。

堂本光一攥着手机，在黑夜里怔愣了半天，一字一句打下了个：好。


End file.
